Organic electroluminescence elements each include an organic layer between a lower electrode and an upper electrode. The organic layer includes an organic electroluminescence layer. Attention has focused on the organic electroluminescence elements as light-emitting elements that allow for high-luminance light emission by direct-current driving at low voltage.
For an active matrix light-emitting device (organic electroluminescence device) using the organic EL elements, there is disclosed technology of improving light extraction efficiency by adoption of a so-called anode reflector (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).